witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Licensed Luny
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask on discussions, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Ausir 22:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) experience Saw your edit for Diplomacy and Hunting. Any quest items that gives xp when picked up normally and is picked up before that stage is reached instead will still give experience upon full completion of the quest. Tested with The Ring. Hope that helps GhostNWN 07:52, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome, and yeah, good to know. This is the first time I've managed to avoid picking up that mushroom before starting the quest (I get sewant-happy and grab it by accident.) I'd always wondered if I was shorting myself experience. Thought it worth mentioning on the page in case anyone else was concerned. Cheers! Licensed Luny 10:51, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::Absolutely :) I always worried about that as well which is why I ended up testing it the other day. Thanks for testing that particular quest as well! GhostNWN 11:02, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Editing Feel free to just drop your information into the pages where you deem them fit. If its possible that its a source for instance, then it probably is. Also, if information is missing, add it, no need to wait for approval! If there's ever any problems, we can patrol and fix them. Rather have you add them first though :) GhostNWN 18:44, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Coolness, thanks! I went ahead and put my notes on the Rune swords and Meteorite swords pages. Fix away! :) Grrr, I know it shouldn't matter so much, but I just can't get over having to pick and choose between fancy swords. My witcher needs all the swords! A tool for every task! :p Licensed Luny 20:48, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::If you get around it, you can also add the notes on the runes and meteorites page which is almost identical to the weapons pages. GhostNWN 21:10, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::: I think those talk pages you made for journal entries would normally add them, so please do go ahead and add them to the main article rather than the talk page. We can always fix it if it turns out to be wrong. Rather too many than too few sources. GhostNWN 22:31, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :::: Eh, I'm not so sure. Ever since those Old Townswomen in Act I that don't really give you entries for drowned dead and such, I don't believe they're true until I get a note saying they updated the journal. I'd hate for someone to skip buying a book, holding out for these sources, only to find the ghosts of the Old Townswomen have struck again. That could mess up plans, no? Licensed Luny 23:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Swords Personally, I don't think the notes regarding swords being dropped when obtaining a new one need to be added as that is a normal game behavior where Geralt can usually only have 2 steel swords or 1 silver sword anyway. When picking up Aerondight, the other sword is left where Geralt spoke with the Lady, so he can still decide which one to take (has to leave the other behind). With Moon blade, its really the same. With steel swords, Geralt can take 2, so by that time a player usually has Gwalhir and the final sword rather than carry some low end meteorite around :) GhostNWN 21:21, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Fair enough. The way the game can make you lose swords, especially silver ones, bugged me. I was trying to get a collection of every weapon during one game. If most people don't fret over such things, no worries then. ::Oh, but that's not my experience with the Lady at all. She takes my existing silver sword; she doesn't leave it on the ground. Even if she did leave it, there's no way Geralt could get one into storage at that point and come back for the other. Licensed Luny 22:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Aw man! I finally build the witcher a lovely rune sword with three Sun runes, thinking "Whoot! Odds are that everything's gonna be blind and on fire!" It doesn't make anything blind or burning. :( I feel so cheated. What the heck is a "critical effect" anyway, and how do they work? Licensed Luny 01:18, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Hi there! Good to see that thanks to you and GhostNWN Game widow is not alone anymore now that I have less time for the wiki. :) Ausir 22:24, 30 June 2008 (UTC) :Hello! Sorry you're short on time. I'm hopeful it's because you're busy doing other fun stuff rather than other dull stuff. Oh, and yeah, she lured me into editing by letting me go on and on about the weird things I found in Act IV. She enabled me. It's all her fault! ;) Licensed Luny 23:32, 30 June 2008 (UTC) ::Darn ... must work on new sneakier strategy for keeping editors! Game widow 23:59, 30 June 2008 (UTC) You finally checked out the forum Just when i thought you never would :) Game widow 09:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh no! I've been checking out that forum for a while now, and thanks for the link. I hadn't bothered to register. But that Bruxa in the fields' crypt might as well be dancing around, singing, "Nanny nanny boo boo! You can't get me!" Any chance, no matter how slim, to go smack her with garlic and decapitate her is worth the trouble to register. Licensed Luny 21:13, 2 July 2008 (UTC) "Isle of Afals" The name itself is not from the book, but it's a reference to Avalon, the Isle of Apples. That's where Ciri takes Geralt when he seemingly dies. Ausir 20:21, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Ah so! Thank you very much Ausir! Feel like translating the rest of the books into English for me??? ;) Licensed Luny 23:19, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Options for Illiterate Witchers This whole conversation has been moved here Game widow 18:40, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Update: I've also started this ... check it out: The Witcher library guide, feel free to edit, whatever, but it's a start. Game widow 18:04, 1 August 2008 (UTC) proposal Since you've spent a good deal of time slogging through all those bestiary entries. Feel like helping me brainstorm a better "look" for them ? I find them just big and empty right now and not immediately informative despite all the good information that is there. Bad design is obscuring good data. Any thoughts ? Game widow 00:27, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :I'll help, sure. But I'm not clear on what you want. Is the idea to come up with a new standard look/template/layout for bestiary pages (sorry, I don't know wiki vocabulary very well) and then update them all? If that's the idea, then I'd suggest doing something similar for the plant and ingredient pages, too. The journal entry details could be one section. Notes on where (which act, which area, time of day, etc.) the critters or plants exist in the game could be another. What sort of loot they can leave before and after you have the entry could be helpful. Empirical notes on what does and doesn't work well against them could help, too (think steel vs. silver against Vodyanoi and how the journal entries don't mention it.) And of course, a section on the way(s) to get the entry in the journal could be handy. They should have related quests sections, too, where applicable for contract and trophy quests. How much experience they're worth might be a nice additional tidbit, maybe some standard listing showing an xp range when Geralt is level 10/20/30/40/50 and however the easy/normal/hard mode factors into it. :Not that I mind doing this just for the sake of making them look better, but I haven't found the existing pages all that hard to use. If we're doing it to make the wiki more user-friendly, then I suppose the question becomes, "If you were new to the game and this wiki and you come to look some monster, what sort of information would you most likely be looking for here?" My guess for first question would be one of: where they are (act and area,) how to kill them (tactics,) and/or how to loot them (sources.) Licensed Luny 01:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::You have exactly the right idea, but IN NO WAY do i expect you to update all the pages! ;) But think about some sort of table layout ... even several tables if need be, and i will too and perhaps we can come up with something less sprawling in layout. and Thanks! :) Game widow 01:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Update: I've made a start. Check out the newest format and let me know if you find it any better than before. To me, it seems more readable and tighter, but i'm not convinced it's the ultimate version. Just a better version than before. Game widow 15:42, 1 August 2008 (UTC) The Bruxa in the Fields' Crypt While I'm playing my "what if" game, I'm also looking to see if there's a way to unlock more of the fields' crypt to get that seemingly inaccessible Bruxa. Game state: Act IV. I have to find the mirror shards for The Heat of the Day quest. I have to go talk to the Lady about a way to resolve the Ripples quest. I've completed all the Act IV contract and trophy quests. I have the quests Temptation, Small Problems, Old Habits Die Hard, and Hunting the Wild Hunt to the point where I can collect my reward for each. (For Small Problems, I picked up the Cat Harness but I still have it along with the Four Leaf Clover, which I got with alcohol rather than the harness.) Each of these four quests has three possible rewards. So, with some strategic game saves, I'm taking each combination of the rewards and running through that crypt to see if there's a new opening that will allow me to start paying that Bruxa back for all the torment she's caused me. If I've done the math right, there are 81 possible combinations of rewards (3 from Temptation)*(3 from Small Problems)*(3 from Old Habits)*(3 from Hunting) So far I've checked about 20 of them, and the Bruxa just laughs at me, safe behind her wall. FWIW, I'm pretty sure she's always back there, along with an Alp and at least one Ghoul. I realize there are far more possible combinations (time of day variations, other quests' states, etc.) than the ones I'm listing here, but this is what I decided to check. I'll update this when I finish checking all 81 combos. So far, the best thing I've found is Alps will sometimes make what sounds like a very frustrated, offended scream as Geralt ignores them and just runs by. I'm not going to kill all that stuff 81 times if I don't have to. Every 9 trials or so, I reward myself with a break to watch an Alp vs. Cemetaur fight. Licensed Luny 08:22, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Ingredients Nice work on that. You may also find the "What links here" function helpful in your work as this shows which monster pages links to the ingredient page and you can add those to the sources if they are not yet listed. GhostNWN 13:15, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! For the time being, I was just working on the contract quests' items - trying to note which quests can and cannot be done without entries and mark the related monster/ingredient pages accordingly. I'd never noticed the one nightwraith in the game leaves death dust. She never leaves me anything at all. Licensed Luny 23:00, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::There's more than just the Celina Nightwraith at night, have a look around, especially if you do the blacksmith quest ;) GhostNWN 13:18, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, I don't know what you're talking about, please do elaborate (put spoiler tags in if you feel the need.) I thought I've roamed all over act iv day and night. At night in the village/inn map, I find 2-4 devourerers between the village and the bridge, about 5 giant centipedes (one near the bridge, the others around the ruins,) and a few wolves closer to the road to the fields. In the fields at night, I find devourers, a couple dagon worshipers, a few wyverns, and a neutral Nightwraith that seems to patrol in a big circle. Talking to the nightwraith reveals her to be Celina and makes her hostile (this is of course, after a certain point in The Heat of the Day quest.) Sometimes I find a second nightwraith after killing the first, but again, the dialog implies she's Celina and has simply respawned after I killed her somewhere else. At Lakeside at night, I find wyverns, wolves, and some combinations of drowners/drowned dead/bloedzuigers. I've never once seen a Nightwraith that wasn't Celina - what am I missing??? I always do the blacksmith quest, but I usually give the noonwraith dust to the wife (feel bad breaking promises.) I have a save ready where I can turn in either kind of dust to the husband or the wife. Do I have to finish the quest to see this other nightwraith(s)? If so, does it matter who I side with? Licensed Luny 19:14, 18 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Heya, sorry for the confusion, yes the quest does not ask for death dust. But I think I've seen non neutral nightwraiths in the fields before. They are very very rare though, kind of like noonwraiths. :::::Odd, I've never seen any other nightwraith besides Celina. I'd say there are about as many noonwraiths in the fields during the day as there are devourers in the fields at night. They never struck me as particularly rare, simply spaced far apart but easy to find if you run about. And for the record, oh grrr @ you for getting my hopes up about meeting the notorious succubus! :p Licensed Luny 08:15, 19 July 2008 (UTC)